Akatsuki High
by Kalafina94
Summary: "We are a proud and elite school that has educated many great and famous people, civilian and ninja alike. We are the best. Only the strong come here to this school." Darn it, mom! Out of all the schools in Konoha, you just had to pick the creepiest one! Say what? The principal is a drunk and gambler? The heck? What is wrong with this place? Crazy people...My life is done for...
1. Chapter 1

**New story~! Sorry, everyone, I just couldn't resist this one *Smirk* It just all of a sudden popped into my head during school and I immediately penned down my thoughts and voila! A new story is born!**

**Now, I don't give two shits if any of you think that I am wasting my time writing this story, but too bad, so sad! I want to write it, so god damn it, I WILL write it! So, yea *Satisfied face* I just wanted to throw that out there. No like, no read. Simple as that. *makes shooing motions at offending readers* **

**Okay, enough of my ranting. Read and enjoy, everyoneJ.**

_We are a proud and elite school that has educated many great and famous people, civilian and ninja alike. We are the best. Only the strong come here to this school. _

Those words rang through my head as I shuffled through the wide streets of the village, Konoha. The words held the strength, pride, and demand that a real principle of such an elite school should have. That voice had frightened me somewhat when I was first introduced to the principal of Konoha High, or, as everyone else likes to call it for unknown reasons, Akatsuki High. She was a terrifying woman, more frightening than even my own mother. Speaking of moms…

_Damn it, mom! Out of all the schools in Konoha, you just had to pick the creepiest fucking one!_

I growled under my breath as I narrowed my emerald eyes at the pebble-covered ground.

I hated it. I hated this new plan so fucking much. I understood the job transfer part, but why the hell did I have to come with my mother? Why couldn't I just stay in Suna with Temari or Matsuri? I know for a damn well fact that they would have let me stay with them, no matter what their parents said! I'm 15 years old, damn it! I can fend for myself without my mother trying to protect me by taking me everywhere she went! Fuck my life.

"'It's high time you started something new' she said," I grumbled as I kicked at loose stones moodily. "'You'll learn to love this new school and home!' she said. What a bunch of bullshit!" To say I was mad at this adjustment was beyond wrong. I was _pissed._

I don't like changes And I especially hated the fact that my mother was doing all the changing. I liked things plain, simple, and easy. It made my life so much easier. But now…everything was going out of control.

"Excuse me?" I stopped an elderly lady that was going the opposite way that I was. "Do you know where Konoha High is?" I don't know how I got lost since the route that goes to the school is completely straight. Wait, I take that back. I do know how I got lost. It's because it's me.

"Yes, dear," She said while smiling, making the wrinkles on the corners of her mouth more prominent. She lifted a slightly trembling hand and pointed in the direction that she was just coming from. "Konoha High is half a mile down this road. Just keep going straight. You can't miss it."

After bowing shortly and muttering a quick "Thank you", I took off at a light jog in the direction the elderly woman had pointed me in.

OoOoOoO

"Jesus…that lady was right. One really can't miss a place like this," I whispered in awe as I stared at the school.

It had to be the biggest damn school I had ever seen. It was a beautiful white building that seemed to gleam like snow when the sun shines on it. Shaped like an extravagant royal palace, tall spires reached for the high heavens and a flat rooftop was barely seen most of the time because of the dome-shaped top in the middle of the building. From where I was standing, the windows looked like crystal and shined in a multitude of colors. The whole building was built gracefully, with gentle and deep curves and perfect arches. It seemed to stretch for a good two or three miles.

"This place looks more made for royalty than a training school," I mumbled, fixing my bag so that it fit more comfortably on my shoulder.

Glaring at the school in annoyance, I took a deep breath and walked forward. Up the sets of stairs and past the snarling statues by the gates, I pulled open the glass doors and walked in. I immediately took a liking to the inside rather than the outside.

The entire lobby was silent. Not a sound was heard, even when the door snapped shut behind me, and there wasn't even an echo or anything. The carpets were a lovely shade of blue, a color that I deeply appreciated as it was the color of the azure sky, while the walls were a pale white color. Blue chairs and couches were scattered throughout the lobby, blending perfectly with the carpet, but contrasting sharply with the white wall. There were multiple hallways at the far end of the room.

**Of course, it just keeps getting more and more complicated! **Inner cried from within my mind. **Why must everything happen to us?!**

"Because God loves screwing with my life right now," I said under my breath. I decided to just make it easier on myself when choosing one of the hallways to go down. I always did this when I was in a new building and there were multiple ways that I could go down. Time to play the Guessing Game!

"Eenie…meenie…miney…mo!" Enunciating each word with a point of the finger at a hallway, I was about to go down the far right hallway when I saw a woman walk out of the middle hallway.

She had black hair and eyes and a slightly strained look on her face as she carried what looked like a good 60 pounds of paperwork. She was wearing a black kimono with white trimmings and black heels. She seemed to be a healthy tannish-pale color from where I was standing. She wasn't exactly tan-brown, but she wasn't pale-white either. More like somewhere in between.

"Do you think you could help me, miss?" I asked, silently hoping that I wouldn't startle her into dropping the giant stack of paper. 'Cause honestly, if she dropped them, even if I was a generally nice person and always helped someone that needed it, in the mood I was currently in, I wasn't going to do a damn thing. I released a quiet sigh of relief when she didn't drop anything.

"Oh!" She looked around the papers to look at me and smiled widely. "You must be the new transfer student, right?" I nodded. "Perfect! You've arrived just on time! Please follow me, Haruno-san!" I didn't bother asking how she knew me. Teachers always were weird like that. They rarely seemed to forget a transfer student's name. Especially if that transfer student came all the way out from the hot and dry Suna village.

We walked down many hallways, twisting and turning so much that I was beginning to get a little dizzy. This school expected me to remember my way around on the first day? Remember all these hallways? They are fucking crazy! One could die in here if they didn't know there way around well enough.

"How am I going to find my way around, um…"

"Oh! So sorry," the woman exclaimed. "My name is Shizune. And don't worry. You'll receive a map along with your schedule. The map is very detailed so I doubt you'll get lost." True to her word, she held up a large piece of paper that was covered with many little words in the margins and lines that looked like they crisscrossed each other unevenly. "I also just started working here a couple weeks ago and I'm still getting lost! I rely heavily on this map to show me how to get to places that I need to go. I'm working under the principal, you see, so I'm always running around doing something for her." Here she sighed. "That woman is incredible, but she's also very crazy with certain things."

That caught my attention. It sounded worth interrogating Shizune with. "Like what?"

A sheepish look appeared on Shizune's face. "Almost everyone knows about Tsunade-sama's addiction, so I guess you have the right to know what it is since you're new." Turning her head to the side, she looked at me out of the corner of her black eye. "Tsunade-sama has an extreme addiction for drinking and gambling."

"Say what?" I gaped, nearly tripping over my feet.

**The hell?! What is wrong with these people?!**

Shizune chuckled quietly. "Yep. She's almost never serious about her work 95 percent of the time. Whenever someone sees her, including me, she always has a cup of sake and a gambling card in front of her. You may not believe me when I say this, but everyone respects her greatly, even the people in the village that barely now her, but have heard many rumors about her. She's an amazing woman. A true role model amongst women, ignoring the drinking and gambling part, of course."

_What the hell is wrong with this place, letting a drunk and gambler run a school as prestigious as this?!_

**I couldn't have said it any better, Outer-chan!**

I paused in my musings. _Come to think of it, Shizune said that she _always_ has sake and a gambling card in her hands. I don't remember her having any such things when I had first met her a few days ago._

Coming to an office with, once again, more glass windows, Shizune somehow managed to open the door and let us in. Walking behind the high-rise wooden desk, Shizune let the mountain of papers fall to the top of the desk, while letting out a relieved sigh.

"Finally! No more carrying paperwork around for the rest of the day!" She exclaimed. "Now to just find your schedule."

Taking a seat nearby, I quietly watched Shizune move and pile up piles of paper that weren't very important at the moment. It was amusing to see her become more and more frustrated as time passed. A couple minutes later and she still hadn't found it. A scowl was more evident on her face than it was before as a very scary look took over her features. A dark shadow fell over her eyes, which were glinting rather dangerously as she continued to move aside unimportant documents. I was about to get up and help her, just to save her future wrinkles, when her face lit up and a grin replaced her scowl.

"I found it!" She said happily, waving it victoriously in the air. "Here you go, Haruno-san." Gladly taking the piece of paper and turning to leave, but stopping mid-turn when I realized I still didn't know where the hell I was going, detailed map or not.

"I still don't know where I'm going, Shizune-san," I said, nearly tearing the paper apart in frustration. "This map isn't going to be much help since I get lost easily."

Shizune hmmed, pressing her thumb and finger to her chin in a thinking posture. I saw her look over my shoulder at something and an evil smile appeared on her lips. I twitched at the look. I didn't like that smile one bit.

"You're in luck, Haruno-san," She said sweetly. "I know just the person to lead you around." Cupping a hand to her mouth, she shouted in a surprisingly loud voice, "Pein! Get your ass in here!" I balked at the volume of her voice. Who would've thought that this giddy, yet polite woman had such a mouth on her.

At the sound of the door opening very slowly, I looked away from Shizune and towards the door. My eyes widened at what I saw.

The person entering was a boy that was obviously older than me by the mature look his emotionless face held. What caught my attention was his hair. It was an auburn-orange color, spiked naturally by the looks of it. He had multiple piercings on his face. Some on his nose, ears, and lips, but I doubted that was the end of them. His eyes were a curious shade of grey mixed with a very light purple. They looked like they had rings in them, but I dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"Is there something you needed me for, Shizune-san?" The boy asked with an emotionless voice and face, but there was a barely noticeable twitch to his left eye as he spoke. Was he annoyed?

"Why, yes, there is, Pein," Shizune said sweetly. Indicating me, she said, "Haruno-san is a new student here today, so she needs someone to give her a tour of the school and directing her to her first class." Her sweet smile quickly turned mischievous. "Since you are already here, why don't you show her around? You are the Leader after all, so it is your job to care for new students, right?" I was half-expecting this boy, Pein, to verbally voice his argument against Shizune when she finished. I certainly would've. Nobody bossed me around unless I had no other choice. Imagine my surprise when he only nodded and bowed a little too stiffly to the older woman.

"Very well," he said. "I shall show her around the school, Shizune-san."

Shizune's smile turned sugar sweet again. "Good! Here." Writing on a piece of paper quickly with a blue pen that had magically appeared in her hand, Shizune handed the small paper to Pein, who scanned the paper and placed it in his black blazer pocket when he was finished. "That is your pass since you are already late for your first class. Give that to your teacher once you arrive, Pein."

Nodding his head once, Pein turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Not one to be left behind, I bowed to Shizune, who nodded happily, thanked her, and sped out of the office.

The orange-haired boy was already quite a ways away, an annoyed glint in his eyes. I stayed as far away as I could from him, though not too far to be rude. I wasn't scared of him. Hell no. That was the last thing I felt for him. I just found him very interesting to look at.

Back at Suna, one only saw a sea of brown hair or, in Gaara's case, a single red head. Gaara was an enigma among the people of Suna. His red hair was a dead giveaway to people when they were looking for him in the village, but then again, so was I. Pink hair wasn't exactly common either. It wasn't common anywhere for that matter.

"What is your name, girl?" Pein asked abruptly from the front.

I jumped a little, startled out of my reverie by his deep voice. "H-Haruno Sakura," I stuttered slightly, mentally cursing myself at the stutter.

**Way to leave an impression on the hot senpai, dumbnuts. Now he's going to thing we're fucking weak and girly!**

A growl reverberated in my throat, but I held it back before it escaped my mouth. I was not weak. I was strong. I _am _strong.

I noticed Pein staring at me out of the corner of his eye, coming to a stop in the middle of four hallways. He seemed to have noticed my inner conflict. Straightening my back a little, I stared defiantly into Pein's eyes, practically _daring_ him to say anything. A light flared to life in his eyes as he was face with my challenge, though he hid the emotion quickly and surprisingly well.

"A pleasure, Haruno-san," Pein said, bowing his head a good inch. I fought the urge to snarl at him. That, too, wouldn't be the best impression to leave for him of me. He'll start thinking that I was some untamed wild animal!

**This guy is fucking hot and sexy, but I've got one thing that has to be known. If he thinks he's winning this little mockery game, he's in for a surprise. Fucking asswhole! **Inner growled out.

Plastering a fake smile on my face, I curtsied mockingly. "Please, senpai," I said sickly sweetly, "the pleasure is all mine."

That light in his eyes returned, shining brighter than before. I saw his lips twitch for a second before he turned away. "Come. We must be swift in this tour so that you will have time for your first class."

While Inner groused and fumed at the lack of challenge, I listened intently as he began explaining the complex structure of the school and indicating where and what certain things were with a point of the finger.

"Why exactly is the school built like this?" I asked as I stared a little longingly at the track field from a glass window. It was well kept with clear red lanes with white lines and a grassy middle for stretching. We didn't have the right conditions in Suna for field sports. Too sandy and dry. "It's like this place is half-expecting to be attacked by someone."

A small, cunning smirk appeared on Pein's lips. "Surprisingly, you are correct in that assumption." Bristling, I glared furiously at him. Great. Now he was making fun of my intellect.

**Asswhole! **I found myself mentally nodding along with Inner. I admit, he's hot, but he's also an ass.

Ignoring my glare, he continued speaking. "There is another school that we are currently going up against. Can you tell me who, Haruno-san?" Pein asked. I frowned.

_He's testing us. _

**No shit, Sherlock. I could've told you that much, **Inner said sarcastically. Ignoring Inner's comment, I thought back to all my other lessons in Suna.

Coming up with only hazy memories on the lectures, I thought about the map we used to examine the country. I knew it wasn't Suna; I would've known about it, what with how fast rumors spread. Konoha was on good terms with Ame, Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri; I knew that for a fact because the teachers always talked about the relationship between those four neighboring countries and Konoha. So that only left…

"Otogakure."

A pleased look appeared on Pein's face before disappearing. "Very good. You are correct. We are going against Otogakure, however we have never been on good terms with them to begin with."

"Because of something their principal did to Konoha, right?"

Pein smirked again, though a little darker than before. He looked like the fucking devil when he did that. "Right. Our relationship with Oto has only worsened because that snake bastard attacked us. I doubt we will have any other chances to repair the damage we made with that particular village."

Confused, I asked, "Why not? Can't you negotiate with the principal?"

Pein shook his head. "If you haven't met the principal of Oto, then you obviously don't know what kind of man he really is. Negotiating with that man is impossible once he makes a decision. He will not change his mind even if he is offered a much better chance of success from someone else. That man is sly, but he is cunning and he has learned over the years not to trust anyone that is not his most trusted. And few have ever been given that privilege except for five certain individuals. That is the only information we currently have on Oto and their principal or anything else for that matter about the whole country."

I snorted. "Well, he certainly doesn't sound like a charming man, that's for sure."

Eyes glinting with a little mirth, Pein simply said, "No, that, for sure, he is not."

Just as he finished saying that, a bell sounded throughout the hallways, startling me so much that I reached into the pouch that was attached to my hip that had all my weapons in it.

Pein chuckled at my reaction. "Do not be so jumpy, Haruno-san. That is just the bell that signals that first period has already started."

First period…

"FUCK!" I shrieked loudly. "I'm going to be late!" I was about to take off running when Pein suddenly said something that made me stop short.

"Do you even know where you are going, Haruno-san?" I hung my head, sighing heavily. This was most certainly not my day. Tomorrow was probably going to be much worse.

"No…," I mumbled quietly.

Another smirk from Pein. "Let me see your schedule."

Reaching into my bag where I had so roughly shoved my schedule into, I pulled it out and handed the wrinkled mess to Pein. His eyes roved over the ruined piece of paper and then handed it to me a few seconds later.

"You have homeroom with Hatake Kakashi-sensei first period, it seems. Come. I shall show you where his classroom is."

Starting to slowly understand the patterns of the hallways that led to the different classrooms, I stayed a couple steps behind Pein to look around. Mainly the walls.

They were covered in pictures of all sorts, from easels to paintings, charcoal drawings, and acrylic paintings. Many of them showed beautiful sunsets from what I guessed were from the rooftop of some building and bright, full moon settings at night. They were splattered in many colors in an amazing display of artistic ability. They were a beautiful sight to behold.

After climbing two sets of stairs and turning a couple more times, Pein and I finally stopped in front of a classroom door. I could hear the sounds of chattering students on the other side of the door, albeit somewhat loudly. I grimaced.

If this was going to be my homeroom, I was going to be in for some major migraine headaches later on.

Seeing the look on my face, Pein said, "Kakashi-sensei is a capable Jonin and teacher, Haruno-san. He knows perfectly well how to control a bunch of rowdy students." That said, he raised his hand and tapped smartly and almost business-like on the wooden door. A muffled "Come in" was heard, so we slid open the door and walked inside, Pein first and me shortly behind.

The noise level in the classroom instantly dropped to absolute silence as I felt the eyes of every student in the room on me and Pein. I soon found myself trying to hide a blush from all the attention that was suddenly on me. It bothered me greatly to be in the center of attention. I tried to stay away from attention-seeking groups as possible. Something told me that this time, that strategy wasn't going to be working anytime soon.

"Ah, Pein-kun. Is there something I can do for you?"

Sitting on top of the desk in the middle of the room was a middle-aged man with white hair that stuck up sideways and grey-black eyes. Er, _eye. _The forehead protector that was on his head was tilted to the side to obscure his left eye completely. What was more was the other mask that he wore. Another mask covered the lower half of his face, covering his mouth and nose and the rest of his face, except for a large space that left enough room for his right eye to be visible. He was wearing a green vest with many pockets on the front and black ninja pants and ninja sandals.

**Jeez…suspicious much. **

_No kidding._

Kakashi's visible eye widened a little. "Ah, yes. You must be that new student, um…Haruno Sakura, right?" I nodded, staring curiously at his masks. I had the sudden urge to just walk right over to him and tear off the masks just to see what was under them. The desire was so strong that I almost took a step towards him, but stopped myself when he gave a quizzical tilt of his head in my direction.

Blushing pink, I bowed, "Yes, Kakashi-sensei. I am Haruno Sakura."

His visible eye crinkled at the sides, meaning that he was smiling underneath the mask. "Good. Very good. Well, Haruno-san, why don't you take one of the empty seats in the back and I will explain for you what we will be doing today in class." Turning to Pein, he said, "Pein-kun, you are dismissed as well. Have a good day."

Bowing stiffly once again to the man, Pein turned to leave, but I stopped him. I don't know why I did it, but it was too late to turn back now. I had already started talking.

"Pein-senpai!" He turned his head to the side slightly, showing that he was listening. He was back to the emotionless and empty façade once again. I smiled a genuinely sweet smile at him. "Thank you."

He stared at me for what seemed like a long time, but was only a few seconds, before he turned away once again. Walking out of the room, I watched as Pein grasped the handle of the door and slid it shut softly, disappearing from my view completely.

**What'd you all think? :) I hope you all enjoyed it! Yea, I know, Pein's probably a little OOC, but give me a break! It's fucking hard to figure him out! Especially since he plays the cool, mysterious, and honorable man on the show. It's hard to describe people like that!**

**I have some news about the new chapter for It's All His Fault. I am sorry to say this, but I have yet to start the chapter as I have been very busy and can barely find the time to get started. This story was my first priority right now, but I promise you all that are reading that story that I will get to work on the next chapter right when I get home tomorrow after school. If all goes well and work and softball and school don't get in the way or my parents don't ban me from the computer, I should have the next chapter up sometime this weekend or before then! It will be up very soon, that I can promise you everyoneJ**

**Okay, so it's like 12:30 here, so I'm going to bed. I've got school in six freaking hours and I don't get enough sleep as it is. Good-bye everyone! Oyasumi! **

**-KalafinaJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~! *sighs dreamily* I'm so happy right now. My life may be shitty half the time, but right now, it's freaking awesome! I may have just found the perfect job for me! And I wouldn't even have to leave the house! That makes me ridiculously happy! **

**Okay, so this lady has recently read some new chapters for It's All His Fault and she has offered me a job to write for the plot and main storyline for a new gave for RPG called My Ninja! It's apparently a very popular Naruto game and is the next game that is being created! This is so freaking amazing that I literally passed out from shock when I first read her offer! I caused quite a commotion, too…**

**We received a review that was a little confused about the plot of the story and some other important things that I probably forgot to mention. Yes, this story is based on a regular school life for high schoolers, but it is still a ninja school that teaches all that ninja stuff that ninja have to learn before graduating. Expect this time, it's just a regular school system and they don't have to do certain things that will help them graduate earlier than normal, like how Itachi graduated from the Academy at like 5 or 6. Nuh-uh. I think that's bullshit. Just because he's a genius doesn't mean he doesn't deserve times to be a little kid, people! *Clears throat* Sorry, got off topic there.**

**Okay, so I wanna thank the three reviewers who looked at and commented about this story! Thank you so much, you three! I really appreciate your reviews! **

**Okay, so enough of this ridiculous chatter! On to the story, everyone! Enjoy~!**

_Kakashi's visible eye widened a little_. _"Ah, yes. You must be that new student, um…Haruno Sakura, right?" I nodded, staring curiously at his masks. I had the sudden urge to just walk right over to him and tear off the masks just to see what was under them. The desire was so strong that I almost took a step towards him, but stopped myself when he gave a quizzical tilt of his head in my direction. _

_Blushing pink, I bowed, "Yes, Kakashi-sensei. I am Haruno Sakura."_

_His visible eye crinkled at the sides, meaning that he was smiling underneath the mask._ _"Good. Very good. Well, Haruno-san, why don't you take one of the empty seats in the back and I will explain for you what we will be doing today in class." Turning to Pein, he said, "Pein-kun, you are dismissed as well. Have a good day."_

_Bowing stiffly once again to the man, Pein turned to leave, but I stopped him. _

_I don't know why I did it, but it was too late to turn back now. I had already started talking. _

_"Pein-senpai!"_ _He turned his head to the side slightly, showing that he was listening. He was back to the emotionless and empty façade once again. I smiled a_ _genuinely sweet smile at him. "Thank you."_

_He stared at me for what seemed like a long time, but was only a few seconds, before he turned away once again. Walking out of the room, I watched as Pein grasped the handle of the door and slid it shut softly, disappearing from my view completely. _

_End of Recap_

_They're staring…_

**No shit. I could've told you that much! **Inner stated sarcastically as she glared at all the students. I held back a grimace.

Honestly, what was the big deal? Here I was, still standing at the front of the classroom—probably looking like a complete idiot—and everyone was staring at me in the creepiest way imaginable. I haven't done anything stupid or embarrassing ever since I first stepped in here. Maybe they are staring because I've got pink hair? No, that can't be right. There was a boy with white hair in the back of the room, for god's sakes, but then again, it might be more common in this village than my ridiculous pink hair…

Kakashi cleared his throat, putting his orange book down as his eyes crinkled. I blinked in surprise. Was he really holding that book when I had first walked in? "Before you sit down, let's introduce you to the rest of the class. Class, this is our new transfer student from Suna, Haruno Sakura. Please treat her kindly." He looked at me. "You don't mind answering a few questions now to get it done and over with, do you? It will probably save you a lot of trouble later on today."

I shrugged, rolling my shoulder when it became far too stiff for comfort. What the hell? Answering a few questions couldn't hurt, right?

Big mistake on my part.

Hands immediately shot into the air as I arched an eyebrow. Geez. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be very fun.

"Is that your natural hair color?" A boy with blond, spikey hair asked, blue eyes shining with open curiosity.

"Yes."

"Aren't people from Suna supposed to be tan or something?"

"I find it increasingly difficult to get my skin to tan at all."

"Why did you move here?"

"My mother got a job transfer." This was easy enough. They weren't asking that much personal information at least. Maybe they would hurry up and end this so that I could actually sit down. But then one girl just had to open her mouth.

"Why was Pein-senpai with you?"

I immediately found that I did not approve of that girl's tone of voice with me. She made it sound so…dirty. No. That wasn't it. It sounded like she was obsessed with Pein or something. Whatever it was that she was trying to get across, I wanted her to shut up now or I would shove my fist down her throat.

I resisted the strong urge to glare at her. "He was ordered by Shizune-san to give me a tour of the school." Short and simple and it seemed to me that the girl didn't like my short answer.

"Haruno-san, why don't you go take a seat beside Yamanaka-san," Kakashi interrupted as the girl opened her mouth to retort. She glared at her teacher and seethed quietly in her seat.

I resisted the childish urge to smirk in victory at the girl, and instead turned to the teacher. "Who is Yamanaka-san?"

The teacher blinked once and shook his head in what seemed to be embarrassment. "I've already forgotten that you are new here," He mumbled under his breath before raising his voice. "Yamanaka-san, please raise your hand."

When I saw the pale hand that instantly rose into the air, I made my way towards the girl and was struck dumb by her obvious beauty.

She was beautiful. Like, super-model beautiful. She had long, silky-looking platinum blond hair that was put up into a ponytail with some long bangs hanging over the girl's right eye. The one eye that was showing was a shimmering baby blue color that practically screamed innocence. But for some reason, I highly doubted that this girl would be one of those innocent types.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't going to tell her that she eerily reminded me of a prostitute or something. That would be just rude. And besides, her clothing wasn't anything revealing. She just wore the standard uniform: nothing too flashy or anything.

Thank god. I really didn't want to deal with those girls that thought wearing a crap ton of make-up and over doing the amount of skin showing. Well, I was hoping that she wasn't like those girls. I may just end up ripping her head off before the end of the year if she was…

Once I had stopped staring at the girl, who had stared right back at me with an unflinching stare of her own, I sat down in my seat and set my bag down on the floor beside me.

I spent most of that period just sitting there at my desk, listening to the teacher talk and explain about some of the most interesting of tactics and strategies that I had ever heard of after one of the students asked for help on one of their assignments that concerned thinking up quick strategies and how affective they could be. And although the short lesson was attention-grabbing enough to make everyone stop working and listen, some of the students, mainly the blond kid and the boy with brown hair and red markings on his face, still fell asleep during that time. I found it very funny when the teacher gave them an irritated look, picked up two, very heavy-looking English books, and threw them at their heads.

The boys both shot up, crying out in pain as they massaged their scalps gently. The teacher wasted no time in descending upon them, giving them the scariest of stares that I had ever seen before in my whole life. It was even scarier than what my mother could show me whenever she was annoyed with something.

"Naruto, Kiba, stay after class. We are going to be discussing your detention times and for how long you will be coming here," Kakashi stated as he glared down at them with his one eye. Both boys cringed under his glare and shrank in their seats, nodding their heads feebly as everyone else snickered, laughed, or giggled at the misfortune of the two.

When the bell rang, everyone leapt to their feet and high-tailed out the classroom, almost as if they were worried that Kakashi-sensei would throw an English book at them. Grabbing my bag and calmly walking out, I was very nearly knocked to the ground at the sheer force of how quickly everyone was moving.

Grumbling under my breath about the stupidity of people nowadays, I reached into my pocket for my schedule and was about to figure out just where the hell I was supposed to be going next when I felt a slightly heavy weight collide into my back.

I didn't have to be a genius to know that someone had just jumped onto my back, throwing as much of their weight onto me as possible without making me face-plant into the ground. What I wanted to know, however, was what kind of idiot would jump on me, the new student, like some damn maniac?!

I turned my head to thoroughly curse the person out when I caught sight of long blond hair and my eyes met the wide, grinning face of Yamanaka Ino.

"Sakura-chan," She exclaimed happily, sliding off my back and grabbing onto my arm with a death grip. _Mine's better, _was my snide thought before I realized that Ino was still talking at an incredibly fast rate. "What's your next class? Maybe we have one together!"

Snatching my schedule from my hands, I blinked a few times in confusion as Ino's blue eyes scanned over the piece of paper before I realized what she had done.

**The hell is wrong with this girl? **Inner asked, observing Ino through hooded eyes. **She acts like some goddamn six-year-old that is high on sugar!**

I held back the temptation of baring my teeth at the annoying bitch in my head when Ino let out an excited squeal that made me want to cover my ears.

Inner winced horribly, covering her ears in pain as her body twitched. **This girl has got a fucking mouth on her!**

Ino looked back up at me, a happy glint in her eyes as she handed back my schedule. "This is amazing!" She said with her grin still in place. "We have almost all classes together except for your last class!" She leaned forward, cupping a hand by her mouth. "Which is Gym with Gai-sensei, by the way!" She stage-whispered as people began to give us weird looks. I blinked at her.

Something wasn't right about this girl. She was too…preppy. Her type were usually a bunch of royal bitches that thought they ruled the school and wore the sluttiest outfits they could find so that they could get laid by jocks or the older kids or something of the sort. And yet, as I watched her run her mouth a mile a minute, she didn't seem like anything like those girls. Yea, she was preppy and too talkative to my liking, but she sounded like an okay person.

**I seriously hope that comes back to bite you in the ass, **Inner muttered under her breath.

Growling at her mentally, I let Ino grab my arm again and pull me to whatever class that we had next.

It came as a shocker when Ino would rudely shove aside those that got in her way and they didn't do a damn thing to stop her. All they did was look at her before minding their own business and continuing on their way as if they hadn't just been girl-handled by someone that was way shorter than them. This Ino chick must rule half the school in an iron fist if she can get away with something like inducing fear into people.

OoOoOoO

"Here we are!" Ino chirped happily as she opened the door to our next class with me right behind her, slightly out of breath.

I had figured this school had a ton of staircases, but damn, I never expected to have to climb _that _many just to get to a single classroom! At this rate, I was going to lose weight just by walking around this school to get to my classes. Not that I really needed to lose any more weight—I really didn't want to look like some anorexic bitch at this point in time. People would get the wrong idea.

Looking around the classroom, I realized that this class just might have something to do with mixing and creating poisons or something of a sort. Beakers upon beakers of strange looking liquids sat on the black, most likely fire-proof, tables and I could've sworn that that yellow liquid was beginning to bubble a bit suspiciously in that back corner. Herbs were growing near the windows and I was delighted to see that many of the plants either resembled flowers or fragrant plants that let out the most pleasing of smells if you were close enough. There weren't that many nice-smelling things in Suna. Everything smelled dry and old and dusty. Not a pleasant combination.

"Yamanaka-san, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be so loud in my classroom," A voice stated in a slightly peeved tone. "You could cause somebody to damage the plants or the beakers with your obnoxiously loud voice." I turned my head away to hide my smirk from Ino, who released an angry huff of breath and sent death glares at the man that was standing by the window.

He was of average height with ash-grey hair and black eyes that were hidden behind circular glasses that constantly seemed to reflect the sunlight every few seconds. He was wearing a green apron over a black long-sleeved shirt and navy blue pants. The sleeves were rolled up just past the man's elbows, revealing pale arms that were lined with faint traces of muscle underneath. In his hands, he was carrying a small flower-like plant that had purple petals and dragonfly-shaped leaves that looked like wings. An annoyed look was on his face as he stared at us.

Letting out a final snort at the man, Ino marched towards her seat, which happened to be in the front of the room, and planted her ass in her seat.

"You must be Haruno Sakura, yes?" The man asked, gently placing his plant down by the window and rubbing his hands on his apron before holding it out to me. "Pleasure to meet you. I am the medical expert on toxins and poisonous plants, Yakushi Kabuto."

**He's one of those old timers that still believes in the old ways, **Inner snickered rudely as I shook Kabuto's hand.

_Be quiet. _

"It's my pleasure as well, sir," I said politely, nodding my head once.

A smile appeared on Kabuto's face as his eyes crinkled close. I resisted the heavy urge to tense up and flinch away from him. His smile looked…faked…and forced. He looked nice, but there was definitely something else under that kind exterior. Something more dark…and sinister. "Haruno-san, please take a seat in the front row. Preferably somewhere that is _away _from Yamanaka-san." I sent him a questioning look. "She tends to run her mouth than actually get any work done."

Struggling to hide my amused smirk as I heard Ino give a quiet cry of indignation, I took a seat at the table that was nearest to the window and closest to the plants that smelled like lavender and sage.

Minutes later, students began walking into the door and taking their seats as the bell rang, signaling that class had finally begun.

I was disgruntled to see that my table was made up entirely of boys, two of whom were giving me weird looks and the other one ignoring me entirely as Kabuto took his place near the chalkboard and began writing down the assignment for today on the board.

One of the boys that had sent me a weird look had black hair and eyes. He looked unhealthily pale, in my opinion. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he stared at me. I resisted the strong urge to twitch and fidget under his gaze as I looked at the other boy that was now listening to Kabuto explain the lesson for today.

He, too, had black hair and eyes—was black eyes common here or something—though his hair stuck up in the back, like a chicken's ass. He was also pale, though not as pale as the other boy. His face was entirely emotionless, betraying nothing that was on his mind. His features were well-defined, though I still detected a trace of childish features in the very slight roundness of his jaw. Now that I really looked at them, this boy and the other black-haired boy were very similar. The only difference was their hairstyle.

It was mainly the other boy that captured my attention. He was…something else, I would admit. His hair was a bloody red color—**It kinda looks like Tanuki-kun's!—**and looked like freshly spilled blood. His eyes were an interesting mixture of hazel, brown, red, and grey, though the hazel and brown stood out more, and were lowered in what I thought was a lazy look of boredom. He didn't seem to care what else was going on around him.

"Alright, class," Kabuto said, tapping the board with his now shortened piece of chalk. "We are going to be experimenting with a deadly poison that is called Pseudaconitine, also known as Nepaline, and will also be creating an antidote for this poison."

"I thought Pseudaconitine was only supposed to be handled with by the upper-classmen," A girl with brown hair in two buns on either side of her head exclaimed from all the way in the back.

Kabuto smiled. "It is, but I have been given permission from Tsunade-sama saying that we were allowed to use this particular poison today."

"Tch, permission?" Chicken Ass snorted quietly. "More like bribing her with sake to get what you want."

A creepy grin from Kabuto made Chicken Ass glare at the teacher. "Now, Sasuke-kun," He said in a _very _creepy voice, "I would never take advantage of Tsunade-sama like that. What kind of person do you take me for?"

**A creepy-ass, motherfucker that needs to be placed in a prison cell because of how creepy your smile is, **Inner supplied sweetly from the safety of my mind.

Kabuto cleared his throat. "As I was saying before I was interrupted," He gave the panda-haired girl a pointed stare, "Pseudaconitine is an extremely dangerous poison that was discovered by two men named Wright and Luff in 1878 and was named so after two men extracted the highly dangerous toxin from the roots of a single plant. Can anyone tell me what plant that is?"

Just by looking at the looks on everyone's faces—except for my table, as it seems to me like they do know the answer, but they are far too lazy to actually go through the trouble of raising their hand and saying the answer—they hadn't understood a single damn thing that Kabuto had said. Such idiots.

I raised my hand. "Aconitum Ferox."

Kabuto beamed with a pleased look in his black eyes. "Correct. Aconitum Ferox was the plant that Wright and Luff dissected to discover the large amounts of Alkaloid toxins from the roots and named Pseudaconitine.

"Pseudaconitine is a moderate inhibitor of the enzyme acetylocholinesterase. This enzyme breaks down the neurotransmitter acetylcholine through hydrolysis. Inhibition of this enzyme causes a constant stimulation of the postsynaptic membrane by the neurotransmitter, which it cannot cancel. This accumulation of acetylcholine may thus lead to the constant stimulation of the muscles, glands, and central nervous systems. Do any of you know what the effects are for taking small quantities of this poison?"

The bored red head raised his head half-way. "Causes a tingling effect on the tongue, lips, and skin," He drawled in a surprisingly light tone.

"Very good, Akasuna-san," Kabuto said. "That is correct. While large quantities of the poison can kill a person within seconds, small amounts of the poison will only cause tingling sensations in the lips, tongue, and skin. However, the toxin must only be somewhere near the diameter of one's fingernail. Any more than that will cause further damage to the internal organs and will cause everything within the body to stop functioning properly."

"And then you die," I muttered loud enough so that Kabuto could hear me.

He nodded. "Yes. And then you die." He rubbed his hands together. "Let's get started then. You will all be working in your groups to create this poison and the antidote. This assignment will take a few days since the poison has to have time to sit out in the open for awhile. You all know where everything is and what to do. Please get started."

OoOoOoO

"That was pure torture," I whispered in a broken whisper to Ino as we walked out of the second to last period of the day. She laughed at the defeated tone in my voice.

The day had gone by rather quickly once Science and Medical Studies was finished, which, mind you, was a rather _interesting _class.

I figured out that Chicken Ass' name was actually Uchiha Sasuke, though I still called him Chicken Ass. Just not to his face. His look-alike was Sai, whom had dubbed me with a _wonderful _parting gift: a nickname. Yes. I said that. Sai gave me a nickname. He had now nicknamed me "Hag".

_He's definitely going to feel that purple bruise in the morning. And for the next week, at best. _

The other boy—the one with the pretty red hair—was Akasuna no Sasori. And he had quite the interesting personality.

He was quiet. Very quiet. He very rarely spoke to me or the other two throughout the whole project or class, only speaking when he saw that Sai or Sasuke were about to make a mistake in their part of the assignment. He didn't say it, but I could tell by the barely noticeable gleam of relief in Sasori's eyes that he was happy that he wasn't surrounded by total idiots any longer. I also figured out another thing while watching him trying to help Sai on reading the ratios and tables of the poison and helping him mix the ingredients correctly.

He was ridiculously impatient.

He didn't let it show, but he gradually began to get annoyed at how slow Sai was when it came to comprehending what was being said to him. His eyes had flashed in annoyance too many times for me to count each and every time Sai made a mistake or did something wrong.

In the end, I, being the kind person that I was, decided to take the burden off the poor boy's shoulders and took it upon myself to help Sai. While I probably had even less patience than Sasori, I could get things done quicker and make things less complicated for the boy that should've been a blond instead of a black headed person.

"Where am I going again?" I mumbled as Ino glided beside me with a dreamy look in her eyes as guys stopped to stare at her appreciatively.

I take back what I said earlier. She was preppy, she was blond, yet wasn't stupid, but like every blond that I had met in my entire life, she loved the attention she received from the male population.

"You have Gym next, Sakura-chan," Ino chirped in her trilling voice. "Which means that you are most likely going outside since it looks really nice out there," She added as she stared out a window, giving me a full view of the track and soccer fields.

I brightened up. "Oh, hell yes," I grinned. "I think I'm going to like this class."

"You're going to be eating those words once that class ends," Ino warned, her eyes flashing with an unknown emotion. "The Gym teachers that lead that class are absolutely insane."

I shrugged. "They can't be that bad."

Ino shook her head sadly. "Just you wait. Those words are going to be shoved right back up your ass by the end of the day."

OoOoOoO

After saying goodbye to Ino at the doors to the Girls' Locker rooms, I quickly changed into a simple loose shirt and black-fitting shorts and followed everyone else outside to the fields.

I was happy to see that there were a few people that were in my homeroom class were here. My eyes instantly latched onto the blond-haired boy that had asked if my hair was natural, a quiet boy with long brown hair and pearl-like eyes, an equally quiet girl with long blue-black hair and the same eyes as the boy, the girl with the panda hairstyle that was in my Science class, and a half-awake boy that had his hair up in a ponytail that reminded me of a pineapple.

As I was about to walk up to the blond, a voice rang out, high and clear, across the clearing. "Alright, you little brats!" It shouted. "Shut your mouths and line up! Class has started!"

After a few seconds of struggling and snapping at each other for a spot, the entire class was in a straight line in front of two people—a man and a woman.

I thought the woman was beautiful. In a rough and violent sort of way. She had black hair that looked blue that was up in a spikey ponytail and pupil-less, light brown eyes that glinted with mischief and maybe even a little bit of sadistic pleasure. She was wearing a full out mesh body suit with a short, orange mini-skirt and an overlarge coat that had purple in-seams.

**At least the woman has the decency to wear chest bindings. Otherwise there would've been a bunch of dead little perverts with nosebleeds lying on the ground. **

The man even weirder. He wore a green body suit that hugged his body is a sort of…_disturbing _way. His hair was black and cut into a bowl-cut and black eyes and probably the _bushiest _eyebrows that I had ever seen in my fifteen years of life. He also wore orange leg warmers over his green suit. All in all, I was more than a little disturbed by his appearance.

"Listen up!" the woman shouted. "As I'm sure you all remember, I am Mitarashi Anko! Don't forget this face cause it won't forget yours!" She smirked viciously at all of us. I had the sudden urge to shiver. This lady was going to be damn scary. I could tell.

"And I am Might Guy!" The man said, striking a pose. "Akatsuki High's sexy beast!"

_More like scary beast…_

"Enough chit-chatting," Anko said as she placed a hand on her hip as her smirk widened. "Time to start Gym class."

There was a collective groan amongst the class as I frowned at them. What was with them now?

"Five laps around the school! Get started! Now!"

I gaped at them. They couldn't be serious. I loved to run and all, but running around the school _five _times did not appeal to me. Oh God, I was starting to sound like a certain preppy blond…

But the annoyed noises coming from some of the girls and boys told me differently. These teachers were dead serious.

"What are you waiting for?!" Anko demanded as she glared at us. "Get started!"

And that was how I spent the rest of Gym class: running around the school multiple times until Anko and Guy were satisfied with our achievements. I had only one thought as I trudged home on weary footsteps.

_I hate Konoha…I hate this job transfer…but I especially hate this fucking school…_

**Okay, so the only reason that I haven't posted this chapter is because of three very good reasons. **

**1. No inspiration whatsoever. **

**2. I was…distracted…**

**3. Major case of Writer's Block and a dangerously low self-esteem…**

**I'm sorry for the wait. I really am *Sad face* I shall try harder to keep this story going. I will try my hardest to not let you all down this time. Once again, you've all gotten my apologies. **

**Thank you for reading! And Merry Christmas! Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


End file.
